Shadow of the Moon, the Sea of Shadow - Chapter Four
Shadow of the Moon, the Sea of Shadow - Chapter Four (月の影 影の海 四章, Tsuki no Kage Kage no Umi Yonshou) is the fourth episode of the Twelve Kingdoms anime series and the fourth chapter of the first arc of the series. Summary The man is there talking to Youko in the dark green place. The sword is shown and Youko asks how he knows so much about her father and mother, and he says he knows everything about her. The masks are shown, and he has one for everyone in her life, even her. He wears her mask, where her voice comes out talking about Asano and Yuka and her jealousy. Youko is confused, listening to her voice saying those things. He then wears Yuka's mask, who is angry because she thinks Youko doesn't care about her. He then wears Asano's mask, who is angry because it's Youok's fault for getting there. The man tells Youko of Takki's plans and tells her to kill Takki. Youko then appears in a tent and walks out. Takki finds her and she is reunited with the rest. Youko is sad but doesn't tell anyone why. They reach a place to stay and Takki tells her that the streets of Kasai are being watched and suggested that they should split up for a while. Takki also mentions about dying Youko's hair. The next morning Yuka and Youko are leaving the building, Youko with her dyed hair. Asano is talking to himself up in the room and an old man opens the door asking Asano to speak. Takki, Yuka, and Youko enter the town of Kasai and are left to eat. Takki tries to take their bags to their room and Yuka stops her, leaving Takki looking worried. Yuka soon tells Youko that the sword is in that bag. ::::::::::::: The parrot is talking with King Kou's voice coming out, the blonde woman calls on Setsuko (a hinman) and he comes out of the water before going back in. ::::::::::::: Yuka wants to leave and Youko says she'll go get her right now. Youko walks around noticing the nice scenery. Takki is talking to her mother, who is talking about how the kaikyaku are causing trouble. Takki says she doesn't believe in it and that they're two young pretty girls. Takki says that when you work at an inn with green pillars, then your body is for sale. Youko looks away and rushes off. Back at the table, Yuka is being pestered by three men and she soon picks up the sword. Youko takes the sword from Yuka and is confronted by Takki who asks what she's doing. Youko tells Yuka about what happened and pulls off the garment holding her hair and rushes off. Takki tells them to get captured and they are soon stopped in the roads. A youma soon enters the town and Takki tries to get the two girls to go back to the inn and is hit by the Bafuku youma. Youko soon slays it and Yuka calls out Keiki as a blonde figure passes by. The people in the streets run away at the site of Youko and Yuka and Asano soon meet them in the middle of the street. The man is riding a boat and Asano says that the man told them that Takki was trying to sell them. He says it's not the first time she tries to do something like that. Back at the man's home, he tells them about his life and that there was a war and an air raid and that he fell into the sea. Yuka says it was WWII and he soon finds out that they lost it. He says that he has tried to find a way back home but couldn't. Out back Yuka says that Youko and them might be being tested. The man then screams out angrily, angered that he could have lived a much better life after the war. A man knocks on the door and tells him to be quiet. The man is confused that Youko can understand him and is angry that she can understand it without even trying. She brings up the traveling performers, of which he corrects her and says that they are shusei. He narrows his eyes and asks who she is and begins to pester her angrily before being called off by Yuka. That night while the three are supposed to be asleep, Youko wonders who she is, with the old man glaring at her in the dark. The next morning Asano is captured and Youko comes outside, asking where Mr. Matsuyama is. The man says that he went to warn the officials because he heard that they were wanted and that there's a reward for turning them in. Youko uncovers her sword and tells them to release him. She frees Asano and they all flee into the streets. The old man is standing in the streets; talking about how unfair it is as they are chased off. The three are now in the woods and are looking down at a little clothes shop. Yuka explains how they will trade their clothes in for male clothes. They come back as Asano tries to create a fire, she says that her father never allowed her to wear pants before which is why this is the first time Asano is seeing her in them. Yuka blames this on her because she wanted to run away from Takki. Yuka tells her not to trust people if she doesn't want to be betrayed. Youko leans on Asano as Yuka walks off and apologizes. A young Youko is asking her father to wear pants so she can win against the boys; he tells her it's not proper for a girl to defeat a boy or to wear pants. Her mother then tells her to apologize to her father and Youko doesn't know why. Youko is next to a tree thinking that her father would be ashamed now and looks off to the side, hearing talking from Yuka and Asano. She covers her ears and picks up her dropped sword. Looking into it, it looks like a drop of water created ripples and she gets a glimpse of the classmates at school who are gossiping and talking poorly about her. She puts the sword down as the man from before appears across from the burnt out campfire. He is telling her that she's not wanted and she tries to counter that, but he continues to make her feel bad. Youko picks up the sword and ties to attack him with it but he disappears. Youko holds the sword up and looks into it, Asano knocks he down and the sword out of her hands, telling her not to do it. Youko begins to cry and moves to Asano for comfort. Yuka sees and walks off, not speaking well about how Youko tried to kill herself. She looks up and sees a figure, calling out Keiki, but it's a woman with a parrot on her shoulder. Image Gallery Looking into sword.png|Aozaru showing Youko the sword. Asano agitated.png|Asano agitated. City of Kasai.png|The outside view of Kasai. Kourins hinman.png|Kourin's Hinman, Setsugo. Youko betrayed.png|Youko betrayed by Takki. Bafuku attacking.png|A Bafuku attacking Youko in Kasai. Seizou matsuyama.png|Seizo Matsuyama helping the gang escape. Gang lost in woods.png|The three lost in the woods. Sword taunting youko.png|The sword glowing. Aozaru sword reflection.png|Youko's reflection in the sword. Yuka and kourin.png|Yuka mistaking Kourin for Keiki. Category:Episodes